LA PERDIDA
by KEIT164
Summary: Un viaje, un engaño, celoS, amor, un corazón roto , un corazón oscuro, esta historia es de finn de como le rompen el corazon, lo que tuvo que dar para conseguir su objetivo y como un amor nuevo llega a su vida.
**HOLA : primero gracias por leer este fic ya que es el primero que hago en cuanto a la historia acepto sugerencia o ideas de como puede continuar hare lo posible de crear y subir los siguientes capítulos cada semana**

 **Esta historia me pertenece pero sus personajes son creación de Pendleton Ward**

 **capitulo 1: el adiós y el regreso**

Era otro día en la tierra de ooo jake se levanta y observa que la cama de finn no hay nadie y recuerda lo que paso hace dos años

-Inicio de flashback-

esta finn con sus amigos bonnibell, marceline, su hermano jake y su novia la prinsesa flama o como ella quiere ser llama: phebe, finn empieza a hablar, chicos los reuní hoy por que he decidido salir de viaje todos quedaron sorprendidos por la declaración de finn todos estupefactos preguntan por que se quería ir el cual responde que quiere buscar la forma de tocar, sentir, abrazar, a la chica que ama. todos excepto phebe refutaron la idea de finn, pero nuestro héroe esta firme y dice chicos yo se que es muy duro ir partir a un ser querido pero entiendan el dolor que sufro al no poder estar mas unido a mi novia estar mas sera el uno al otro no poder abrazarla no poder consolarla el dolor que sufro al no poder sentirla chicos entiendan tengo que hacer esto no por mi sino por ella phebe triste pero un poco feliz apoya a finn diciendole que ella lo esperara , que sera el unico en su corazon no importa el tiempo que pase ella solo sera suya, despues de una semana todos se despiden de finn con lagrimas en sus ojos pero todos saben que el vovera.

-fin del flashbakc-

a pasado dos años y fin no regresa, te extraño hermano vuelve pronto dice jake con un rostro triste

(aclaro finn tenia 15 años cuando partió en otras palabra actualmente tiene 17)

a lo lejos se ve un a silueta reconocible era nuestro héroe que volvió de su viaje ahora se ve mas alto con mejor forma, con su cabello a la altura de su hombro pero con algo distinto ahora tiene un cabellera color negro con mechones dorados a lo lejos se puede ver la casa de su novia phebe, finn tan emocionado quería tanto ver a su princesa que empieza correr. después de unos minutos esta a unos metros de la casa de phebe, finn al acercarse nota a dos figuras hablando, una de estas era su novia y la otra de un chico de fuego que el no conoce finn se oculta para saber quien es ese chico, comienza a escuchar la conversación de estos dos seres.

Porque te tardaste tanto, te empezaba a extrañar dice la PF con ternura hacia el chico de fuego el cual responde lo siento cariño sabes que tengo que venir a escondida para que nadie se dé cuenta, este se acerca, la abraza con cuidado, le pide perdón, le susurra al oído te amo se aparta un poco para después besarla. La PF corresponde el beso ella susurra yo también te amo. Mientras tanto nuestro héroe que esteba oculto observo y escucho toda la escena, estupefacto Vio como la chica que ama besar a un chico que no es él y lo peor es que ella le dijo te amo en un abrir de ojo su corazón se destruye empieza a salir lágrimas de sus ojos siente como lo destrozan por dentro, deja de ocultarse. La PF y el chico de fuego ve como finn aparece del lugar que estaba oculto, se aserca a phebe y del intento de hablar forma unas oraciones ¿ p por por que ? pense que me ibas a esperar pense que me amabas del rostro de fin aparecen unas lagrimas .. la princesa flama no sabe como responder ... finn se sigue acercando estira la mano para tocar la mejilla de su novia pero ella se aparta para no quemar su mano finn no retrocede la sostiene de la mano, la abraza , le acaricia la mejilla y dice sabes yo te amoy lo unico que me importa es tu felicidad si con el eres feliz no te detendre fin se apara y empieza a alejarce de sus labios solo se escucha: Adiós phebe perdón princesa flama...

 **Gracias por leer perdón por el capítulo tan corto el próximo tendrá más de 1000 palabras CHAOOO NOS VEMOS LUEGO**


End file.
